


Buried Under

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just letting some more demons out the closet... </p><p>Not real besides Roz's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triggered, Tattered, Torn

"Jean..."

Jean's eyes light as she turns, seeking some sign of hope in Lucien's eyes, there is none. Her eyes flicker away from his to the floor, her entire body shaking with anger. 

"I told you to leave her alone."

She knows she's shouting and she hates that she's so damn scared but she needs Roz, her Rosalinde, the one person besides Lucien who even cared enough to help her after everything fell apart... no, that's not true, she had Mattie and Alice... but Roz had been so damn sure of herself. 

Alice is the next to return with Mattie, both of them dragging an exhausted Roz up the pathway, the bedraggled mess of hair and tears all to clear. 

"Jesus Christ Lucien..."

Jean stares at Roz, then speaks roughly. 

"The hell did you do to her?"

"He grabbed her... from behind."

Alice's voice is flat but rough with anger. 

"No wonder she ran..."


	2. The Truth Will Out

Alice and Mattie are the only ones able to convince Roz to rest, although neither tries to stop Jean as she pushes past. The girl looks less bedraggled now, but just as miserable. Alice has bound the jagged wound at the girl's wrist, her smile slight as she moves to let Jean sit on the bed. Mattie also stands guard. None of them have let Lucien close. 

"What happened?"

Jean's voice is rough with worry, her brows furrowed together in a way that has Roz reaching for her hands, her free hand at Jean's cheek. 

"I'm fine..."

"Only because we found you."

Alice interjects, noting that Roz nods slightly, almost embarrassed. 

"Alice knows what happened..."

Roz's voice is rough, sore sounding. 

"So tell me..."

Roz sighs, agrees, then opens up. Mattie barely hides her gasp of shock, her eyes meeting Alice's. Alice merely nods, noting that Mattie's eyes soften slightly as she looks back at Roz. Alice had known the second the girl bolted what her past was, what she had hidden. After so many years hiding her own pain, it was easy to know when she had met someone else who hid the same trauma. 

"I thought... I thought Lucien knew... so when he grabbed me I... I ran..."

"Your wrist..."

"Yes. I... that was a mistake."


	3. Nobody Asked

"Why didn't you say...?"

"Nobody asked."

The words are rough and Roz looks away, ashamed, her hand dropping from Jean's cheek. 

"I'll understand if..."

"No. God... Roz..."

Jean can't help but kiss the girl softly. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I chose you."


End file.
